The SevenDay Storm
by chuckles1414
Summary: War has broken out throughout San Francisco. With Paige dead, Phoebe and Piper are forced to relive their memories as their last minute of life inches closer. Fifth in my Season.
1. Prologue

The Seven-Day Storm

By chuckles1414

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed or any of its original characters, but I do own the Four Corners, Rindo, and any other characters that may or may not be made up.

Recap: Just a recollection from the last story.

"Who are you?" Phoebe asked.

"How is that any of your business," one of them asked.

"Come on," another one of them said. "Be nice." He turned to Phoebe and took her hand.

"I'm Charles," he said planting a kiss on her hand. He had light brown hair and bright blue eyes. She had to admit, though he was a good five years younger than her, he was quite attractive.

"Hi," she said back to him. "I'm Phoebe."

"Ah-hem," one of the girls said. She gave Charles and evil look.

"This is Annie," Charles said. Annie had shoulder length, straight, reddish brown hair.

"I'm his wife," she added.

"Oh," Phoebe said embarrassed.

"I'm Paige," Paige announced.

"Hi," the other guy said to her. "I'm David." David was taller and had dark brown hair and dark blue eyes.

"You two aren't married are you?" Paige asked.

"No," the last witch said. "I'm his twinsister, Jordan." Jordan had dark brown hair and the same blue eyes as her brother. Her hair was thick and long. Paige thought that David was really cute. He smiled at her and she gave him a big smile back.

oooOooo

"Rindo's obsessed with power. He'll kill anything, good or evil, to have its magic."

oooOooo

Phoebe was up in her room, lying on her bed. She could almost sense Cole there. Even though she still hated him, deep down inside, she knew she loved him and that she always would. She dreamt of his touch on her body. She knew how pissed her sisters would be if they knew what she truly felt, but she loved him.

"Phoebe," she heard him whisper. She sat up.

"Cole," she said to her empty room.

oooOooo

"Paige!" David was yelling. "We didn't vanquish him!" Paige was talking to him on her cell phone.

"What?" Paige asked. "What are you talking about?"

"He's still alive," David said. "Charles saw him in his visions. He killed you." Paige didn't know what to think. Suddenly the door flew open. Rindo was standing there with an evil smile on his face.

"Piper!" Paige screamed as Piper was thrown across the room. David could hear them yelling. "Phoebe! Help!" He heard a loud crash and the phone drop to the floor.

"What?" Phoebe said from a little ways away. She then she let out a scream as she was thrown through something. Then, the phone went dead.

Chapter 1: Prologue

"Look out!" Paige yelled. An energy ball whizzed passed Phoebe's head. They had barely made it out of the manor alive. Leo had the boys and was hiding out at Victor's. The sisters were fighting off demons in the street. A terrible storm was brewing."Ah!" Piper yelled as she was sprung across the street by an energy ball hitting her. People were looking out their windows and watching what was happening.

"Energy ball!" Paige yelled. She orbed an energy ball at a demon. Phoebe levitated and kicked a demon back.

"We need to get out of here!" she yelled. They were running to grab onto Paige but an energy ball hit Paige and sent her flying through someone's window, unconscious. Rindo opened the door to the manor and walked out.

"Aw," he said in a fake sympathetic tone. "Is your only mode of transportation hurt?"

"Shut up!" Piper yelled angrily. She motioned her hands and made an explosion that pushed him into a wall.

"You'll pay for that witch," a demon said to her. He threw an energy ball at her. Piper blew it up.

"Phoebe, go get Paige conscious," Piper instructed. "I'll keep these guys busy." Phoebe kicked down the door to their neighbor's house across the street. There was a little girl grabbing her mom and crying softly. Her dad had been killed during the crossfire of the war outside.

"Paige," Phoebe said shaking her. "Please, wake up. We need you." Paige was slowly starting to open her eyes.

"Take that!" Piper yelled, blowing a demon to pieces. She was caught off guard and a telekinetic demon sent her flying into a car. She was being cornered by demons. They each had an energy ball readied in their hand. They were released on her, but Piper was suddenly orbed to safety.


	2. Day One

Chapter 2: Day One

"The storm is getting worse," Phoebe said, looking out a window. They had orbed to their dad's house. Piper and Paige both had been severely hurt.

"It's probably Rindo's doing," Piper said. Leo was cleaning the blood off her face. "We need to stop him before he destroys the city with it."

"How's Paige?" Phoebe asked her dad, who was working on her.

"Well, I'm no doctor," he said. "But I think she's got a broken leg and arm."

"Leo, you're a doctor," Piper said. "I'm fine, go check on her." Leo went over to her. Piper was in great pain, but she managed to get out of her bed. "I hate to do this to you, Wyatt," she said picking him up. "But it's what we need to do." He started to heal her and she walked him over to Paige to heal her. He did so and Paige woke up.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Demons took over the city," Phoebe said. Paige suddenly remembered.

"Oh yeah," she said. "What do we do now?"

"Well," Piper started. "Rindo has control over the manor at the moment. He's probably finding a way to take control of the Book. Demons are crowding the street and people are fleeing the city."

"That's horrible! We have to stop them." She stood up. "I'm going to orb to the attic to see what's going on." Before anyone could protest, Paige was gone.

"Crap!" Piper said. "She's going to get herself killed." Piper started pacing the floor, waiting for Paige to get back.

"Have some faith, Piper," Phoebe said. "Paige is a strong girl. She knows what she's doing."

"Strong," Piper said, "but stupid."

* * *

Paige orbed into the attic. There were no demons anywhere. The attic was completely empty.

"Easier than I thought," Paige said out loud. Suddenly, muscular demons became visible throughout the room.

"Think again, witch," one said.

"Um…hi," Paige said. She was thrown through the attic window with an energy ball. She screamed on her way down but orbed back to Victor's. There was a burnt and bloody spot on her chest where she was hit with the energy ball.

"Paige!" Phoebe yelled, running to her sister's aid. "What happened?"

"They were invisible," Paige said. "And came from no where."

"It's okay," Phoebe said. "Just rest for now." Phoebe walked back over to Piper who had stood by watching.

"I told you so," she whispered to Phoebe.

"Oh shush," Phoebe said. "We need to think of something to do about this."

"I don't know about you two, but I'm going demon hunting," Piper said. She grabbed her jacket and walked towards the door.

"Oh no you're not," Victor said, moving in front of the door. "I'm your father and I think I have a say in this."

"Dad," Piper said, softening her voice. "I'm grown up and I need to do this. It's to save the world." Victor knew she was right, but somehow, he couldn't gather the strength to move and allow his daughter to go out and battle these demons.

"I can't, Piper," he said. "I can't lose you like I lost Prue and your mother."

"I'm really sorry about this," Piper said. She pushed him aside and froze his falling body. She continued out the door.

"Piper, wait," Phoebe called. "I'm coming with you."

"No," Piper said sternly. "Keep an eye on Paige and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid or irrational."

"The type of irrational thing that you're doing?" Phoebe asked. Piper gave her one last look and then continued going out the door. Upon arriving on the street, Piper saw that the city had gone dark and dreary.

"Hard to believe this all happened in one day," she said out loud to herself. She started walking down the street. Her shoes made loud, echoing booms as she walked. There were fires everywhere. She saw a group of four teenagers standing on a street corner.

"What do we have here?" one said, looking at Piper.

"A pretty, little lady walking alone in the dark," another said.

"She doesn't smell like a demon either," the first one said.

"Oh, take a closer smell," Piper said. It looked at her for a second.

"Witch!" he yelled. They each created an energy ball, but with one sweeping motion of her hands, they were all vanquished. Piper kept walking down the street. Every now and then, a random energy ball was thrown at her, but nothing she couldn't handle. After an hour of walking, she arrived at the manor. She hadn't planned on going there, she just wound up there. There was a large demon at the door guarding it. He glared at Piper as she stood there.

"What do you want?" he yelled down to her. She didn't answer, just stood there and watched him. He shimmered in behind her. "I said, 'What do you want?'" She grabbed a switchblade she had confiscated from a demon earlier from her pocket without him noticing.

"You know what I want?" She turned and faced him. "My house back!" She pierced his heart with the switchblade and watched him explode in flames. She walked up the sidewalk leading to the front door. She touched the door, which sent her flying back to the sidewalk. Another demon smoked-in to see what had happened.

"Well if it isn't a witch," he said menacingly. Then he thought for a moment. "And not just an witch, a Charmed One. But you're nothing without your sisters."

"Why do all you demons assume that?" Piper asked. She held her hands up and blew him back.

"You can't destroy me just like that," he said.

"I know," Piper said. "Do you think I'm stupid? You're a Jherax demon. You need to be pierced through the heart with iron."

"And I don't see any iron around here," the demon said.

"You're right," Piper said. "There isn't, but the last time I encountered one of you, I found another weakness."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"You don't fare so well against electrocution," she said, blowing up a power line box. A power line fell down and hit the demon which sent an electric current through his body and vanquished him. "Smart ass," she said, walking past his scorch mark on the ground.

* * *

"Paige," Phoebe said. "I'm going out to see if I can find Piper."

"I'm going to go get this healed at Magic School," Paige said motioning to her chest.

"No," Leo said. "We need to stay here. Piper should never have gone out."

"I'll get her," Paige said. "Right after I'm healed."

"I'm going to look for her," Phoebe said. They each left the apartment.

"Damn it," Leo said. He ran out the door after them. Victor then unfroze and continued falling to the floor. He looked at Wyatt and Chris.

"I hate getting frozen," he said to them.

* * *

"Anyone here?" Paige asked to an empty hallway. There were scorch marks along the walls. An Elder orbed in behind her. Paige turned to face her. "What's going on?"

"Magic School has gone under attack," she said. "Demons now rule it." The Elder quickly healed her. "I'd get out before they sense the good magic here." The Elder orbed out.

"How could they get in," Paige called after her. Two demons shimmered in behind Paige. She turned around again. They threw energy balls at her. "Energy balls!" She threw them at their makers. "I'm getting out of here." She orbed to somewhere that was hopefully safer than here.

* * *

"Piper?" Phoebe called out. She had been walking along the endless streets looking for her sister. "Where are you?"

"Are you lost?" a mean voice asked. Phoebe turned and faced a demon in a leather jacket. She was surrounded by three more.

"Of course not," Phoebe said nervously. "I was just going to walk that way." She pointed down the street.

"How bout I escort you?"

"No, no," Phoebe said. "That's okay."

"No, I insist," he said. "I promise, nothing will happen to you." He started laughing.

* * *

"Darryl?" Paige asked. She had orbed into the police station "What are you doing?" He was sitting in a locked room hiding under a desk.

"Paige?" he asked, obviously scared. "How can I be sure its you?"

"What do you mean 'How can you be sure?'" Paige asked.

"We've already had a shape shifter in here," Darryl said.

"If I were a demon, would I be standing here talking to you?" Darryl stood up and walked over to her.

"I guess not," he said.

"What's wrong with you?" Paige asked. "You look horrible."

"Demons, killed my family," Darryl said.

"No," Paige said sympathetically. "That's horrible. Come with me. I'll take you somewhere safe."

"I don't care if I'm safe or not," Darryl said. "I have nothing left to live for."

"Don't say that!" Paige said. "Sheila wouldn't want that. She'd want you to keep fighting and keep going."

"You're right," Darryl said. He walked over to a room and unlocked the door. He grabbed a shotgun and some shells. "That's why I'm not going into hiding. I'm going to fight."

"That's suicide," Paige said. "You need to keep yourself safe."

"I'll do no such thing," he said. "I'm going with you."

"Fine." Paige knew she couldn't say 'no' to his determination.

* * *

"Hey there," Piper said. She had blown the door to the manor open and walked in to find several demons sprawled across her living room. "That's my couch!" she yelled, blowing a demon up that was lying on it. "And my chair!" She blew the demon up that was sitting on her chair.

"What do you think you are doing?" Rindo asked, walking down the stairs, holding the Book.

"And that's my book!" she yelled loudly, blowing Rindo back into the stair railing.

"Kill her!" Rindo ordered. A demon threw an energy ball at her and missed.

"Is that the best you got?" Piper asked. She blew him up. She suddenly heard the familiar sound of orbing. She felt someone's hands grab onto her.

"I think it's time to go," Paige said. They orbed out. They materialized in an old abandoned shack.

"Why'd we orb here?" Darryl asked.

"They'll have a tracker after us," Paige said. "And I can't lead them to Victor." Just as Paige had predicted, three demons shimmered in and two smoked in.

* * *

"Stop!" Phoebe yelled. The demon gang had thrown her down and were hitting her. They were in an alleyway. She was now on the ground being kicked. Phoebe's eyes got an orange glow. "I said 'Stop!'" she ordered. The lead demon was the one she was looking at and stopped kicking her. "Now vanquish them."

"Yes," he said. He formed an energy ball and threw it at one of his fellow demons. The others turned to him. He threw another energy ball and vanquished another. He himself was then vanquished by the remaining one. By this time, Phoebe was now on her feet. The demon turned to finish off Phoebe. He saw her feet about six feet off the ground.

"Take this," she said, kicking him in the face and knocking him to the ground. She ran off to find her sisters.

* * *

Where are they? Victor thought to himself. He was getting very worried. He was holding Wyatt on his lap and Chris was sleeping on a blanket on the floor.

"It's okay, Wyatt," he said. "Mommy will be home soon." He looked at the clock. It was now 11:59 at night. He wondered where they were and if they were still alive.


	3. Day Two

Chapter 3: Day Two

"Energy Ball!" Paige yelled. She vanquished a demon with his own energy ball. Piper blew up the last one.

"Now what?" Darryl asked. "That's what, five out of ten thousand. Demons have taken over. Four of us can't take them on."

"We have to at least try," Piper said. "If we go down, we're going down kicking and screaming." Paige's cell phone suddenly started to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Paige!" Annie yelled. "What the hell is going on?"

"What do you mean?" Paige asked.

"Demons have taken over New York," she replied. "Jordan was killed. We need help."

"I'm…so sorry," Paige said. "But demons have taken over San Francisco too and we need to stay here and fight."

"What's left to fight for," Annie said, hanging up after that.

"Who was it?" Piper asked.

"Annie," Paige said. "Jordan was killed."

"Oh no," Piper said. "Poor David. But we've got our own problems here."

"That's what I told her," Paige said. "We should go back to Victor's. We need Phoebe's help." Paige orbed Darryl and Piper there. Once there, they found Victor, worried as hell.

"Where were you guys?" he asked.

"Fighting for the city," Piper said. "Where's Phoebe?" she asked noticing that Phoebe wasn't there.

"She left right after Paige did," Leo said.

"Where did she go?"

"I wouldn't know, I haven't left the apartment," Leo said.

"I wouldn't either on a count that I was FROZEN!" Victor said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Piper said. "But we better go find her now." They were heading for the door when Leo stopped them.

"Oh no you don't," Leo said. "If you're going to find her, you're going to do it the right way. Scrying." Piper walked over to get a map. Paige orbed to get a crystal. She came back a few minutes later with one. Piper started to scry for her sister.

"Got her," she said a moment later. "Now if it's okay with you, I'm going to go get her now."

"Fine," Leo said. "But be careful."

"Paige, orb them to Magic School so they're safe," Piper said.

"Magic School isn't so safe anymore," Paige said.

"What?" Leo asked surprised. "How?"

"Demons took it over, much like they've taken over the city," Paige said.

"Fine," Piper said. "Just orb me to Phoebe. Darryl, protect these guys." Piper and Paige orbed. They got there to find Phoebe walking up an alleyway. .

"Phoebe!" Paige yelled to her. Phoebe turned around.

"It's about time," she said. "There are demons galore after me." A demon smoked in. "See?" It aimed an energy ball at her and Piper blew it up.

"Yeah," Piper said. "They're after us too."

"What do we do?" Phoebe asked. "They've taken over and we are three witches. Even if we took out all the demons and sent them back to the Underworld, we still would be up against Rindo, who we couldn't stop before with eight witches."

"I know it seems hard, Phoebe," Piper said. "But we have to keep fighting."

"We should probably fight it at the main source," Paige said. "The manor."

"I agree," Phoebe said. "Let's orb then." They orbed to the outside of the manor.

"I had a very bad experience here earlier," Piper said. "But there's three of us now so hopefully things go a little better."

"I wouldn't count on it," Paige said.

"Well," Phoebe said. "Let's do it." Piper blasted down the door like she had done a few hours ago and they stepped inside. There seemed to be more demons in there this time. Piper tried blowing one up. It just got sent back into a wall.

"Uh oh," Piper said. "Upper-level demons. We need potions to stop them."

"And that's something we really don't have access to right now," Phoebe said. A fireball was thrown at them. Paige orbed them out right before it hit them. They reformed in a witch shop.

"We can use some of these to make potions," Paige said.

"We don't have the recipes though," Phoebe pointed out.

"It's okay," Piper said. "I remember some of them. We'll just have to hope we don't run into any demons that I can't remember the potion to."

"That's a reassuring thought," Paige said sarcastically. Piper started to make the potions. It took them well into the morning. By the time she was done, it was 11:15 a.m.

"For that demon we met on our way in," Piper said. "His potion needs to set untouched for an hour until the potion's color turns to blood red."

"Good, I can use another hour of sleep," Phoebe said from the counter she was laying on.

"Me too," Paige said from the floor. She sat up anyways. "I feel sick."

"Well get over it," Piper said. "We're going to be having a fun day of being thrown into walls, being hit by energy balls, and maybe a few car throws." Paige groaned at hearing this.

"I'm going to get some aspirin," she said, orbing to the nearest Walmart. She came back a few minutes later with aspirin and some food.

"Thank you, thank you," Phoebe said getting up. "I'm starving." Phoebe opened a bag of chips and started eating. Her and Paige sat around eating for an hour, waiting for the potion to be ready. Piper just sat there staring at it. "Come on Piper, eat something."

"No," Piper said. "This is no time for eating."

"You need to gain your strength up," Paige said. "Otherwise your powers won't work so well."

"Eat, Piper," Phoebe commanded her. "I don't care if your hungry or not. You need to be strong for today." Piper reluctantly ate a pop tart to make her sisters shut up. They reminded her of herself, always trying to make them eat breakfast.

"Happy now, moms?" she asked.

"Yes we are," Paige said. "Now that we're rested and eaten up, we should get going. It looks like the potion is ready." Piper looked and noticed that she was right.

"Alright, Paige," Piper said. "Orb away." Paige orbed them to the manor. The door was up again and Piper had to re-blow it down.

"I'm getting sick of putting a new door on my house," Rindo said once they were in.

"Don't you mean our house?" Paige asked. Since Piper knew which potion went to which, she threw the potions. About six demons around Rindo were vanquished.

"How many are left?" Phoebe asked.

"I have seven left," Piper said. "I don't see any of them though." Piper gave the potions to Phoebe. "I need my hands open." She started blowing demons up. Paige was orbing things into them. Phoebe started using her new hypnosing power to control a demon. She made it distract Rindo while Piper and Paige were fighting.

"You stupid witches!" Rindo yelled at the top of his lungs. He vanquished the demon that Phoebe had control over.

"Why do demons always address us as witches?" Piper asked. "We have names."

"I'm getting sick and tired of having to deal with you three," he said. He started making weird hand gestures and the sisters had the feel that they were about to be hit with something big.

"Can't we talk this out," Phoebe asked. They were suddenly shimmered away.

"What the hell?" Rindo said. The sisters were gone. They reappeared in an old abandoned factory.

"Where are we?" Piper asked. There were demons all around them.

"You're with us now," one of them said. Piper held her hands up to blow them up. "Stop!" She put her hands down.

"And why shouldn't I kill you?" Piper asked.

"We want your help and we want to help you."

"Help us with what?" Paige asked.

"We don't like the way the world has become. We want our place back in the Underworld."

"Why wouldn't you like being able to take over the world?" Piper asked.

"It's not the way things are meant to be," a female demon said. "Things weren't supposed to end this way."

"What do you mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Rindo has changed the timeline. That is the reason that the Cleaners aren't interfering. They think that this is how it's supposed to be," the first demon said. "I am Xantlo. This is Demiter," he said introducing the female. "We wish to have your aid in stopping him and putting demons back where they belong. The day may come one day where we take over. But this is not that day."

"We need to talk this over," Piper said, pulling her sisters away from them. "What do you think, Phoebe? Are they telling the truth?"

"Yes," Phoebe said. "They're telling the truth all right. They are completely against what's going on. The only problem with them is, they have no idea what they're going to do to stop them."

"Maybe with out help they'll find a way," Paige said. They walked back over to them.

"Okay," Piper said. "You have our attention."


	4. Day Three

Chapter 4: Day Three

"Are you each aware of the plan?" Xantlo asked.

"Yes," Paige said. "You guys are going to attack with all you got and force all demons in the house to go downstairs, and we go get the Book."

"Yes," Demiter said. "Be ready because we will only have one shot at this. Once Rindo discovers that we are working with you three, we'll all be found out and destroyed."

"Great," Piper said. "Just get in there already." The demons, in an assortment of shimmering, smoking in and even a few warlocks blinking in.

"Give them a few minutes," Phoebe said. They waited and after a few moments, they grabbed Paige and orbed.

"How can we be sure there are no invisible demons?" Paige asked.

"Like this," Piper said, freezing the room. "Let's quickly get the Book now." They walked over to it. Piper slowly laid a hand on it. "Good," she said. "Rindo hasn't been able to make it forget us yet."

"Come on, Paige," Phoebe said. Paige orbed her sisters back to the factory. The other demons and warlocks came back momentarily.

"May I see it?" Xantlo asked. Piper handed him the Book of Shadows. "I can't believe it's actually letting us touch it."

"Rindo must have cast some spell to let good or evil touch it," Phoebe said.

"We're done with you now," Xantlo said. "Kill them." Three demons formed energy balls to throw at the sisters.

"What?" Piper yelled. "We had a deal."

"Yeah," Demiter said. "You've outlived your purpose."

"Phoebe," Piper yelled at her. "You said they were telling the truth."

"They were," Phoebe said. "They just intended to kill us after we got them the Book."

"And you couldn't sense that before?" Paige asked. The demons threw their energy balls. Piper blew the one up aimed for her. Paige orbed hers away. Phoebe ducked to dodge hers. They grabbed onto Paige to orb.

"Stop them!" Xantlo yelled. It was too late, the sisters had escaped. "Damn it!"

"It's okay," Demiter said. "We have what we wanted. We can deal with them later."

* * *

"I can't believe those rotten demons betrayed us," Piper said. They were back at their Victor's house.

"Well," Paige said. "They are demons. They are likely to do so."

"She's right," Phoebe said. "We shouldn't have been so willing to help them."

"We shouldn't have been so stupid," Piper said. "I can't believe we fell for it." She stopped yelling for a second and started thinking. "Paige, orb me to the witch store. I'm going to make some vanquishing potions." Paige orbed her.

"You guys made a deal to work with demons?" Victor asked surprised. "Why would you work with them?"

"They tricked us," Phoebe said. "There wasn't much else we could have done anyways. We needed help."

"What's your guy's next step?" Darryl asked.

"Well, I think now we should be working on getting the Book back. Once Piper has that vanquishing potion done, Xantlo's going to get a piece of our mind." Phoebe, Darryl, and Victor suddenly heard a large thud and Wyatt start to cry. They ran to the back room to see what the commotion was. Leo looked like he had been thrown against a wall.

"We need to get out," Leo said weakly. "They know where we are now." Two demons shimmered in the room. Wyatt looked at them and blew one of them up. Before Wyatt could do so to him, he shimmered away for reinforcements.

"Where do you suppose we go?" Victor asked.

"Who knows," Leo said. "But we have to get out of here. There'll be more demons and they'll keep sending more until we're dead."

"We can go to the witch store and hide out there," Phoebe suggested. She got out her cell phone and called Paige. "Paige, come get us quick." Paige orbed in about the same time as six demons shimmered.

"Look out!" Paige yelled. A demon threw an energy ball at Victor.

"Dad!" Phoebe yelled as her dad fell to the floor.

"We need to go," Paige said. She grabbed Phoebe and Leo and orbed. Leo was holding Wyatt and Chris.

"We need to go back for him," Phoebe said once they rematerialized. Piper was standing behind the counter working on a potion.

"For who?" she asked. "What happened? Where's dad?"

"He was hit," Leo said.

"What?" Piper yelled. "No, he couldn't have." Piper sat down on a stool. She looked as though she were going to start crying. She pulled herself together and stood up. "The potion's done. I'm going to vanquish Xantlo and Demiter. Paige and her orbed to the abandoned factory.

"Where are they?" Paige asked. There were no demons in sight. They saw the Book in the middle of the room on the floor. They walked towards it.

"Now!" a voice yelled. Demons stood up from hiding places all over.

"The Book!" Piper yelled to Paige.

"Book of Shadows!" Paige yelled. The Book lying on the floor suddenly disappeared. It had only been an illusion cast by Demiter. Xantlo stepped out and walked towards the sisters.

"Make a move to orb," Xantlo said. "And you'll surely pay." He took another few steps towards them. "I should kill you now on the spot."

"Then why don't you do it?" Piper asked.

"Piper," Paige whispered. "I don't want to die that bad." Xantlo formed a fireball in his hand.

"Maybe I should."

"No!" Demiter yelled, running up to them. "We still need them." The two started whispering.

"They still need us?" Paige asked Piper in a whisper. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," Piper said. "But I'm sure not helping their sorry asses again." Xantlo walked over to them once again.

"We are in need of you one last time," he said to them. Piper laughed at him.

"And you think we're going to help?" she asked.

"You don't need to help voluntarily. We just need you alive to transfer the power of three onto us. We then will be able to stop Rindo."

"You can't do the spell without Phoebe here anyways," Piper said.

"She'll come soon," Xantlo said. "Once she figures out her sisters are missing, she'll come looking."

* * *

"I should have gone with them," Phoebe said. "They've been gone for too long. They might need my help."

"Don't worry so much," Leo said. "They'll be back soon."

"I'm going to scry for them to make sure." Phoebe walked over to the other side of the room and sat down at a table with a map on it. She used the crystal to scry for her sisters. The crystal landed a few moments later. "Found them. They're at the factory."

"That proves it," Leo said. "They're alive and will be back soon."

"Either that or their alive and about to be killed by a demon. Either way, I'm going to find out." Against Leo's wishes, she walked outside and hotwired a truck. She drove to the factory building. She looked down at the truck's clock: 4:44. She drove right through the wall in the factory.

"Look who's here," Xantlo said. Phoebe grabbed the vial she had filled with Piper's potion and put it in her back pocket.

"Let them go," Phoebe said.

"Or what? You'll stop all of us?" He motioned to all the demons there were standing around. Phoebe knew she was severely outnumbered. With her powers, she would have no way of protecting herself against all the demons after she threw the vanquishing potion at Xantlo. She had no choice.

"Fine," she said. "You got me." He walked over to her smiling menacingly.

"Yes, I do." He walked her over to her sisters and sat her on a metal chair. "Tie her up!" A demon ran over to her and tied her. He motioned three warlocks forward. "These are the three that will be getting your guys' powers. They'll treat them nicely, don't worry."

"You can't take our powers," Piper said. "It takes a witch to read that spell and warlocks don't apply."

"We have a witch," Xantlo said. A woman with fierce, red hair walked to the Book.

"Paige," Piper whispered. "I know we could be killed after this, but orb us the Book." Paige looked at her uncertainly but did so.

"Book of Shadows!" she yelled. The Book orbed from the witch's grasp and over to the sisters.

"Do you want us to kill you?" Xantlo asked.

"Rope!" Paige yelled, orbing the rope off of her arms. She was about to orb her and her sisters when Xantlo threw a fireball at her. She flew against a window. It was impossible to survive a hit from a fireball.

"Paige!" Piper yelled.

"I warned you," Xantlo said. "Now you suffer the consequences. We can still have your two powers and I'm sure there's a spell to extract her powers yet." Piper had tears fill her eyes. First her dad, then Paige. Her whole family was falling from beneath her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. "Rest up," he said. "We'll be killing you after we've found a way." He and the rest of the demons used their mode of transportation and left. An energy field went up around the factory.

"Paige?" Piper called. "Phoebe, you can sense her can't you?"

"No," Phoebe said. "I can't. She's d-dead."

"She can't be," Piper said. "We can't lose another sister." Piper got her hands undone and stood up and ran over to Paige. She never truly realized how much she felt for Paige until now. Her sorrow was quickly overtaken by rage. Pure rage that filled her veins. She walked towards the factory exit. Phoebe got her hands out and ran after her.

"There's a force field, you won't be able to…" Phoebe started. Piper blasted the door open in one hit. "open it" Phoebe finished.

"I think it's time demons do a little suffering," Piper said, swiftly walking out the door.


	5. Day Four

Chapter 5: Day Four

"She's dead?" Leo exclaimed. "That's horrible. You can't stop the demons without the power of three."

"First dad, now Paige," Phoebe said. "It's more than horrible." She covered her eyes with her hands. "What can we do now? What's left to fight for?"

"Wait just a minute," Darryl said. "What did you tell me before when I said that? Paige wouldn't want you to give up. You need to keep going."

"He's right," Piper said. "I'm going to go vanquish some demons." She grabbed some potions and walked towards the door.

"Wait for me," Phoebe said, standing up. "We may not have the power of three, but at least we can have the power of two." Piper and Phoebe exited the store and walked into the street. The storm was getting more and more worse as the hours passed. They had been walking around for hours, vanquishing lower level demons. Phoebe was getting restless. "What are we doing, Piper?"

"Vanquishing demons," Piper answered, stating the obvious.

"We can't destroy all demons with just us two," Phoebe said. "We couldn't even do it with Paige." Piper looked at her sister.

"What do you want us to do?" she asked. "Sit around and wait to be killed?"

"No," Phoebe said. "Take out the creator of all this. Kill Rindo."

"Newsflash, Phoebe," Piper said, waving her arms. "We couldn't kill him before when we had six more witches' help."

"We can try," Phoebe said. Piper knew Phoebe was just trying to help, but she couldn't help herself.

"Are you stupid?" she spurted out. "We can't stop him!" Phoebe started watering up.

"Fine. If that's how you feel, you can go by yourself and vanquish meaningless demons." She started walking the opposite direction. "But I'm going to fight for a better world." Piper groaned in frustration and continued in the direction she was going.

Piper knew deep down inside that it was wrong of her to let Phoebe go by herself. She knew Phoebe was right, that they should be trying to stop the evil at it's source. She just wanted revenge for Paige's death. She needed it.

* * *

"All alone?" a voice called out to Phoebe. She looked around, but didn't see anyone. "Can't you see me?"

"Come on you coward," Phoebe said. "A big, scary demon like you needs to cower behind his invisibility?" A demon right in front of her suddenly became visible.

"What did you call me?" he asked, trying to intimidate her. He hit her, with enough force to knock her into a wall. She slowly got up, but by the time she did, she was kicked in the stomach. She tried to make eye contact to activate her powers, but he didn't look at her. "I've heard about you, witch," he said. "I know all about your powers."

"I have more than just that," she said, levitating herself to his head level and kicking him. He let out a yell of pain as he fell to the ground. "What do you think of that?" She looked around for a weapon she could use on him. She picked up a large two by four. He got up and wiped the blood from his smiling mouth.

"You know, that hurt," he said.

"Good," Phoebe said, striking at him with her board. He grabbed it as it was swung at him and threw it into a wall. He looked at her and gave her an evil smile. She used this moment to use her hypnosing power. "Throw an energy ball at yourself." He did so and was then vanquished. She let out a small breath of relief.

"My turn," another voice said. Another demon became visible.

"How many of you are there?" Phoebe asked.

"Enough," he said. Phoebe got a little angry.

"Let me rephrase that," she said, getting an orange glow around her iris. "How many of you are there?"

"There are six more," he said in a trance.

"Kill them," she said. Several demons became visible to defend themselves. The demon that was under Phoebe's control was instantly vanquished before being able to form an energy ball. The six demons had Phoebe surrounded. They each had an energy ball formed in their hands.

"Still feeling lucky," one asked.

"A little," she answered. They prepared to throw them. Phoebe ducked. The energy balls passed over her and hit the demons opposite of it. Each of the six erupted into flames. "That was easier than I thought," she said out loud. She continued on her path to the manor.

* * *

"What are you doing, Leo?" Darryl asked. Leo was standing next to a bunch of potion ingredients and mixing some.

"I'm making all the potions I can remember," he said. "I'm going to help the sisters. I can't sit back and watch them die. I'm sick of sitting here when we could be out helping."

"No," Darryl said. "We need to be staying here, watching over your kids and protecting them." Leo stopped mixing the potion he was working on and rested his head on his hands.

"I can't let them lose their mother either," Leo said.

"She can protect herself. She has Phoebe with her." Darryl set his hand on Leo's shoulder "It's going to be okay."

"Will it, Darryl?" Leo asked. "Will it?" He got back to mixing the potion. Darryl walked over to the door to keep watch for demons.

* * *

Phoebe arrived to the manor and saw that inside, demons were trashing it. The place had become a mess. Not the home she had remembered. Not the house that held all her memories. Phoebe heard the sound of shoes clunking against the pavement. She turned to see that Piper was walking towards her.

"I couldn't let you do this alone," she said.

"Piper," Phoebe said, giving her a small hug.

"Well," Piper said. "I'm here. Now what's your plan?"

"I don't have one," Phoebe said.

"That's alright I guess," Piper said. "I like it better when we go in blindly fighting.


	6. Day Five

Chapter 6: Day Five

"Leo, we got company," Darryl said. There was a demon with an axe coming towards them.

"Is he an upper or lower-level demon?" Leo asked.

"How do you expect me to know?" Darryl asked. Leo ran over and looked.

"He's a lower-level demon," Leo said. "He'll be able to be killed with a shot of your shotgun. Darryl ran behind a store shelf and waited. Once the demon reached the door, he crashed through with his axe. Darryl jumped out of his hiding place and shot him. The demon blew up in flames.

"Uh oh," Leo said, suddenly realizing something.

"What?" Darryl asked.

"The gunshot will attract demons," Leo said. "Then more and more will come." Just as Leo had said, a demon shimmered in.

* * *

Piper blasted the manor door down once more and she and Phoebe stepped in. There were more demons there than the other times they had been there. Rindo stepped in from the adjacent room. 

"I've been expecting you," he said. He then noticed that there were only two of them. "Where is your sister?"

"None of your business," Piper said.

"She's dead," the demon next to Rindo said. "Killed by a fireball."

"Really?" Rindo asked. He let out a laugh. "I wanted to be the one to kill you three." He let out another laugh. "Oh well. Do it," he said to the demon next to him.

"Do what?" Phoebe asked. The demon nodded his head and held his arms out. Two blue streams came out of his palms. The sisters fell down unconscious. Rindo and the rest of the demons left the room, leaving the sisters sprawled across the floor.

* * *

"What do we do, Leo?" Darryl asked. "We can't fight them forever." 

We're going to have to," Leo said. "At least until we can make it out of here."

"How do you suppose we do that?"

"I don't know yet," Leo said.

"We'll run out of weapons soon," Darryl said. "I don't have infinite ammo and you don't have that many potions left."

"Just keep shooting, Darryl," Leo said. A demon shimmered in. Leo threw a potion at it and vanquished it. Darryl shot one as it entered the store.

"I'm almost out, Leo," Darryl said. Outside, Darryl could see a lot of demons walking towards them.

* * *

"Piper, what happened?" Phoebe asked. They were sitting in the manor with no demons. Across from them was Prue. 

"Prue?" Piper exclaimed.

"Yeah…" Prue said. "What are you talking about, Phoebe?"

"Um, nothing," Phoebe answered.

"Phoebe," Piper said. "Can I speak with you in the attic?"

"The attic?" Prue asked. "Why would you want to go to the attic? The door had been jammed for years, you'll never get in."

"Oh, we'll find a way," Piper said. She and Phoebe ran up the stairs and to the attic.

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"That's what I'm here to find out." Piper walked over to the Book and started flipping through the pages. "Ah ha!"

"What?"

"This is the demon that used his magic on us," Piper said. "Chinj, also known as the memory demon. Has the power to send beings into slumbers filled with memories." Before Phoebe could say anything, they were flashed into another memory.

* * *

"I'm out of bullets!" Darryl yelled. He ran to the back of the store. 

"Use these," Leo said, handing him a few potions. There were only ten or so left. Darryl threw one at the nearest demon. It erupted into flames.

"These won't last long," Darryl said. "And there's no back door out of here. How will we get out?"

"I don't know," Leo said. "Just throw potions." Darryl threw another one, vanquishing another demon. Several more demons were outside and waiting to get in.

* * *

"Piper," Leo said to her. She was kneeling next to him. He was lying in a bed. He was sweating quite a bit. 

"Leo," Piper said to him. Even though she knew that she had saved him, she felt sad and had a tear fall down her cheek. He closed his eyes as he was passing on. "I love you." She held her hands over him and started to heal him. Phoebe suddenly walked into the room.

"Piper!" she exclaimed. "What do we do?" Before Piper could say anything, they passed on to another memory.

Phoebe was tied on a stake, about to be burned for her crime. Piper was sitting next to Prue watching. Phoebe watched Prue as she started to cry.

"No," Piper said.

"I know, Piper," Prue said to her. "But it's what has to happen. We can't stop it." Prue grabbed her hand and held it tightly. Phoebe let out a scream of pain as she was burned.

Flash

Piper and Phoebe were standing on the dock. Prue was on the other side watching Sam as he was being killed by the same demon that had killed mom for trying to protect her.

"Prue!" Piper yelled. Prue used her powers to flip the switch to electrocute the demon. It was killed, but before drowning Sam.

"Sam," Prue said to Sam, holding him. "Don't die on me. Please don't."

"Patty?" he called out. The sisters looked to where he was looking, but saw no one.

Flash

"Your wish?" the genie asked Piper.

"What?" Piper asked, confused.

"What are you gonna wish for?" the genie repeated.

"Oh yeah that," Piper said. She thought for a moment about Dan. "I wish Dan would move on with his life and forget about me."

"Granted."

Flash

Phoebe was walking down the sidewalk away from the university. She felt a familiar tap on her shoulder. She swung around to kick the person behind her, but her foot was caught in midair.

"Cole," Phoebe said.

"Help me, Phoebe," Cole said. Phoebe knew this wasn't what he had said so many years ago.

"What?" Phoebe asked surprised.

"I said, 'Hi, how's it going," he said. Phoebe looked at him suspiciously. "Nice calf."

Flash

Phoebe was standing across from Piper in the kitchen while Prue was putting oven mitts over her hands. Piper had just blown up a flowerpot.

"Try the teapot," Prue said.

"Never mind that," Piper said. "Phoebe, let's get to the Book." She threw off the oven mitts and started walking away.

"Piper, are you sure that's safe?" Prue called after her.

"We need to get to the Book before the next memory switch," Piper said.

"Are we changing the past with all of what we're doing?" Phoebe asked.

"We shouldn't be," Piper said. "We're just remembering things, so it's not like we're actually going back to that real time."

Flash

* * *

"We're out," Darryl said. "That was the last of them."

"We need to make a run for it," Leo said.

"Run for where?" Darryl asked. "There's nowhere left…" He was suddenly hit with an energy ball.

"Darryl!" Leo yelled. He kneeled down next to him. He felt for a pulse, but there was no pulse to feel. Leo was about to get up and run for the door, but he was suddenly orbed out yet he hadn't been the one who orbed himself.

* * *

A tornado of wind twists through the front floor and knock Piper and Prue to the floor. There was a clap of thunder and Shax appeared.

"Dear God," Dr. Griffiths said.

"No!" Prue yelled.. She got of the floor and pushed Dr. Griffiths out of the way. She was hit with an energy ball and goes crashing through a wall. Piper gets up and she too is hit with an energy ball and thrown through a wall. Shax turned to Dr. Griffiths.

"What are you?" Dr. Griffiths asked.

"The end," Shax said, throwing an energy ball at him, forcing him through a window. Shax looks around and turns back into the wind and leaves the manor, pulling the door shut and smashing the glass on it.

Flash

"Alright," Piper said, sternly. "This is enough." They were at Prue's funeral. Everyone turned to look at her. "Leo, no time to explain, but orb me and Phoebe to the attic quickly."

"What?" he asked.

"Do it!" she screamed. He grabbed onto them an orbed them to the attic like instructed.

"Hurry, Piper," Phoebe said. "It could happen anytime now."

"What's going on?" Leo asked. "How could you ask me to orb in front of all those people?"

"No time to explain," Phoebe said. Piper was quickly going through the pages of the Book.

"Found it!" she exclaimed.

Demon with the power of memory,

Pasts revealed and futures unseen,

Vanquish now and bring us back,

Back to our bodies and into whack

* * *

Chinj was standing next to Rindo when he suddenly started to feel pain throughout his body. He was about to become vanquished.

"No!" he yelled as he went up in flames and vanquished.

"The sisters!" Rindo yelled. "Get to them now!" Demons scrambled to where they had left the witches. Piper and Phoebe were now standing up wide awake.

"Miss us?" Phoebe asked.

"You've just brought your death closer," Rindo said. "Now, kill them."


	7. Day Six

Chapter 7: Day Six

"Wh-where am I?" Leo asked. He was in some darkened place. He couldn't see anything, but darkness. Someone stepped forward. It was an Elder. Her robes had been tattered and charred. "Why have you brought me here?"

"You're our last hope," she told him. "You're the last one that can help us." A few more Elders stepped out. "We're all that's left."

"What do you expect me to do?" Leo asked, suddenly angry. "I have no powers. I'm a human, not an Elder. Not even a whitelighter."

"As I said, you're all that's left. The sisters went up against the demons recklessly. That's why they've lost the battle. That is why they have failed."

"Piper's…dead?" Leo asked, suddenly overtaken by sorrow and grief. "I should have gone with her. I should have helped them."

"There's nothing you could have done," another Elder said. "She's not dead anyways…yet."

"What do you want me to do?" Leo asked again.

"There's only one thing left that could even hope to help us. It involves going against everything we believe in and breaks several of our rules."

"Who cares about the rules?" Leo exclaimed. "If there's no world left, what's the use of your rules anyways?"

"We have considered that, and came to a final conclusion. You must work together, with a certain demon." Leo's eyes filled with wonderment.

* * *

"Duck!" Piper yelled. Phoebe ducked down as Piper exploded a demon in front of her. Phoebe, still crouching, kicked a demon in the gut, sending him to the ground. 

"Are you all worthless?" Rindo asked.

"No," Piper said. "Just stupid." She blasted Rindo, forcing him through a coffee table. Phoebe kicked him across the face to keep him down a little longer. She levitated in the air, spun around and kicked another demon, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Piper, behind you!" Phoebe yelled. Piper froze an energy ball from hitting her. She then, blew the lower-level demon up.

"Thanks," Piper said. She blew up another demon.

"Anytime," Phoebe replied. She didn't notice a demon throwing an energy ball at her. It sent her flying across the living room. Piper blew the demon up and ran to her sister's side. "I'm okay."

"Good," Piper said. "I don't need three dead sisters." Rindo stepped into the room, mockingly clapping his hands.

"Great work," he said. "You managed to kill several of my best demons. I applaud to you. But what have you got to take me on?"

"How bout this for a try?" Piper said, using her power to send him into a wall. He got up and brushed some debris off of his black clothing.

"You really do fight well. Although I must say, I am pretty sick of being thrown into things such as walls and coffee tables."

"Let's do it again then," Piper said. She was about to use her powers when Rindo sent a gust that blew her into a wall. Phoebe grabbed an exploding potion and threw it at him. It barely phased him. Piper slowly regained her ground and was about to attempt to blast him again, but Rindo was too quick. She was hit with another gust and was knocked unconscious.

"Now for the kill."

* * *

"We will supply you with your powers as an Elder for this mission. You must complete it before the storm and demons kill every last living thing." Leo nodded his head. "Alright then." She waved her arm. "Your powers have been replenished. Now orb to the Underworld and find the demon quickly. The fate of the world rests on it." Leo orbed to the Underworld, leaving the other Elders in their dark, new lair.

* * *

"This is getting to be too much," Annie said. "We can't stop the demons much longer. I hope those Charmed Ones have a plan that could save us and the world." 

"I sure hope so too," David said. He was still lamenting over his sister's death. "Can you see the outcome of this?" he asked Charles.

"I can't see anything," Charles replied. "I'm not sure what will happen. My gut feeling is that we're goners though."

"Yeah, that's mine too," Annie said. "We're not as powerful anymore. We can't do this without Jordan."

"I don't think we could do this even with Jordan," Charles said. "It's all up to what the Charmed One's have planned."

"If they have anything planned," Annie said doubtfully. "Look out! Demons ahead."

* * *

The Underworld seemed slightly happier now with the demons gone. There was nothing down there but rock and stones. Leo had no idea where to go first. He felt a power source, so he decided to walk towards it. 

"Hello?" he called out. He heard the reply of his echo. The Underworld was dead. He kept walking towards the energy he felt. It was a great one. Stronger than any he had felt before. Stronger than the Charmed Ones, stronger than the Source, and certainly stronger than Rindo.

"I've been expecting you, Leo," a demon said once Leo had walked into a demonic lair.

"Why aren't you up with the rest of your demon buddies?" Leo asked sarcastically.

"I hardly call them 'buddies'," the demon said. "I call them nothing more than acquaintances."

"Whatever," Leo said, trying to get on subject. "I…"

"I know why you've come," the demon answered before Leo explained. "It sure did take you long enough though. I was expecting the sisters to come straight to me, but instead, they decided to die fighting an endless battle."

"Will you help me or not?" Leo asked impatiently. The demon turned to face him.

"I don't seem to have a choice," the demon of time answered.

* * *

"Piper, get up!" Phoebe yelled to her sister. Rindo had her by the throat and was holding her in the air. Phoebe was frantically trying to get loose, but the harder she tried, the harder Rindo's grip became. "Piper!" Piper suddenly started to stir. "Help!" 

"No one can help you now," Rindo said. "No one."

"Think again," Piper said, using her powers, once again to push Rindo back. He dropped Phoebe to the ground as he was thrown back.

"I think I'll kill you first," he said to Piper. "No, better yet. I'll force you to watch your sister's death." He turned to a few demons. "Restrain her." They were telekinetic demons that had Piper's body limp before she had a moment to react. Rindo grabbed Phoebe and held her to a table. He started to use his power of lighting to send powerful shocks through Phoebe's body.

"Phoebe!" Piper screamed. Phoebe's struggling body suddenly went limp. Her lifeless body fell to the ground. The telekinetic demons forced Piper over to Rindo for her execution.

"Like that, witch?" Rindo asked. "You're next."

* * *

"How long will this take?" Leo asked. The time demon was mixing up some sort of potion. "I can tell Piper's in pain. Both physically and emotionally." 

"It will only take a few minutes. Luckily we're only traveling back a few days in time. If this had gone on much longer, it would take me several more hours to finish this potion." He added another ingredient.

"I need to help Piper," Leo said.

"No," the demon told him. "She's as good as dead already. She will be restored by the time rewind, don't worry."

"I know, but I feel her pain. She can't go through this, even though she won't remember it. I can't allow this to keep going."

"The potion is almost done. All I need is one last ingredient." He started looking through his shelves. "Ah ha! Here it is." He grabbed an old jar and opened it. He threw in the last ingredient and started to mix it.

"Done?" Leo asked.

"You need to be patient, especially when dealing with time. All I need to do is say this spell." He started to chant in some demonic language, in hopes of restoring things to the way they were meant to be.

* * *

"I have been looking forward to this for too long," Rindo said. "Killing the strongest witch on the face of the planet. Such victory." He grabbed a knife and held it to the back of her head. "I think I'll do this the old-fashioned way." 

"You'll never get away with this," Piper said, although she knew the battle was lost.

"Oh, but I have. I have already gotten away with everything." He lifted the knife above his head. "Now I'll get away with you." He plunged the knife down hard and fast.

Right before it hit Piper's head, time started to rewind. Back before Phoebe was killed, back before Darryl was killed, before Paige was killed, before Victor, Darryl's family, and before the death of all the other innocents. Time was rewound to be started out fresh.


	8. Day Seven

Chapter 8: Day Seven

"Please turn off all cell phones," the flight attendant said over the intercom. Paige shut hers off as instructed. The plane ride lasted another few hours until they were back in a San Francisco airport.

"Feels good to be home," Phoebe said, as they emerged into the sunlight.

"Speak for yourself," Paige said. She had enjoyed herself in New York, despite the whole Rindo incident.

"You really like David, don't you?" Phoebe asked.

"How could you tell?" Piper asked sarcastically. "I'm personally glad that's all behind us."

"That was rough," Phoebe agreed. "And that whole thing with Cole, I'm so confused about that."

"He can't come back," Paige said. "We vanquished him."

"Well, he was still talking to me in my coma," Piper said.

"Yes, but didn't you mention that he said himself that he could never come back?"

"I wouldn't put it past Cole to find a way back," Phoebe insisted.

"I don't think we should worry about it unless we actually see him again," Paige said.

"We've been through quite enough these past few days and I just want a break from demons of any sort."

"Agreed," Piper said. They had finally gotten to Piper's jeep where they had left it last week in the parking lot.

"Sure is getting cloudy pretty fast," Phoebe said, looking up at the sky. The sky was cloud-free and sunny. They got in the car and drove towards home. Piper pulled the car into the driveway a few minutes later. Leo came out and greeted them.

"How was your trip?" he asked, giving Piper a kiss.

"It was...eventful," Piper said. "How was your sitting at home time?"

"It was okay, I guess," Leo answered. Paige and Phoebe gave Leo their suitcases and ran into the house.

"Sorry, honey," Piper said. "I got the kids." She walked in, leaving Leo to carry in their stuff, but he really didn't mind. He was happy they were home.

"Sorry about that, Leo," Piper said. "I'll yell at Phoebe and Paige about it later." He smiled at her. "So, what all did you do while we were gone?"

"Just enjoyed the special time to myself." Leo said. "What happened with you guys?"

"We vanquished one of the most powerful demons we ever faced."

"A demon?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, and we had help from four witches. They called themselves the Four Corners."

"You met them?" Leo asked.

"You know about them?"

"Of course," he said. "They are the equivalent of you guys, only in another part of the world. What demon was it?"

"Rindo," Piper answered.

"He's a lower-level demon," Leo said confused.

"Yeah, but apparently he made some pact with an upper-level demon, then killed him and got his powers, and continued getting other magical creature's powers until he became practically invincible. We needed Prue, plus the Four Corners, to take him out. But those damn Elders!" she exclaimed. "They made it so that we couldn't bring Prue back from the dead anymore."

"Wow," Leo said. "A lot happened in New York. I'm sure they had a reason for not letting Prue come back anymore."

"I guess so." Piper continued tidying up the house, even though it was pretty much spot free.

"Jeez," Paige said, walking into the room looking at her cell phone. "David has called 23 times. He must have missed me as much as I missed him." She dialed his number to talk to him.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was up in her room, lying on her bed. She could almost sense Cole there. Even though she still hated him, deep down inside, she knew she loved him and that she always would. She dreamt of his touch on her body. She knew how pissed her sisters would be if they knew what she truly felt, but she loved him.

"Phoebe," she heard him whisper. She sat up.

"Cole," she said to her empty room.

"Paige!" David was yelling. Paige had a strange feeling of déjà vu. "I've missed you." She smiled.

"I've missed you too," she answered.

"So, what have you guys been up to upon returning to your home?" David asked.

"Oh, nothing yet," Paige said as Piper vacuumed the room. David could hear the loud vacuum. "What about you? How's New York?"

"A little boring without you three, but we' re making it. Now that Rindo's gone, we have a lot more free time."

* * *

"What happened!" Rindo yelled. He was in his lair in the Underworld. "I had them! I almost killed them all!" 

"What are you talking about?" Chinj asked.

"They must have used the time demon," Rindo thought out loud. "He'll pay for this."

"What? Who used the time demon?"

"Would you shut up and let me think?" Rindo asked. "Who would have been able to use the time demon when all three either dead or about to be killed?" He thought for a moment. "It must have been their ex-whitelighter."

"What are you talking about?"

"Leave me now!" Rindo yelled. Chinj left the demon to ponder his next move against the Charmed Ones.

**Next fic in the series is The Disease. Summary: Piper is inflicted with a horrible sickness and as she slips through consciousness, she's accompanied by Cole. **


End file.
